Differently Abnormal
by Overd0se
Summary: Ponyboy thinks his life is finally getting back to normal after Johnny and Dally die, but its far from it. Ponyboy is different from everyone else. He has to live a life unknown to humanity, and preform challenges at severe risks.
1. Stray

**AN: please review and tell me if ya like this. I had some inspiration from some other outsiders fanfics. Thanx!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the outsiders, or the characters in that book. Thanks.**

**Ponyboy's POV**

I'm running late to class! It was only second period and I was already getting lost in my thought! Thinking about Johnny and Dally… There I go again! Always thinking about them and what could've been or what I was gonna do now. And of course, my mind always wanders back to the letter Johnny left behind for me. Stay gold? How can I do that? Nothing gold can stay, but I guess I'll try. As for Dally… he was supposed to stay behind so I can show him the sunset! All well. I should just move on like everyone keeps telling me, but its pretty hard. Oh, Yeah! Have to get to class!

I pushed open the door to my history class. I was two frickin minutes late! _get yer head out of the clouds! _I mentally kicked myself. Mrs. Lorance gave me a glare once I walked in her class room.

"Late again, I see, Mr. Curtis." she growls.

I drop my head down, and take my seat. But not without noticing that the desk next to mine, that is usually empty, is occupied with a new student.

I look up to see a boy that looks my age! I am a grade up, so this is a rare moment especially since this kid is obviously a greaser. He has rusty colored hair that is heavily greased, almost the same color as mine, but his is slightly a darker shade. His hair is also shorter than mine, since my hair lost its blonde touch and has grew back to its full size. His skin is pale, like mine, but not as much. His eyes were a bluish-gray. If you looked at him from behind, you could easily mistake him as me. But from the front, his looks are his own.

"Hi. I'm Ponyboy." I introduce myself, and waited for the remarks that . usually follow my name, but none came.

He looks up at me now. "I'm Aaron. But ya can call me stray."

Stray? Why is he called that? Well I guess my names no better. "Nice to meet ya, stray." I smiled at him.

He smiled back.

Later that day, while walking home from school, I was getting lost up in the clouds as usual. Stray ended up being in three of my class's. He's in my history class, science class, and geometry class. I like him a lot. He's pretty friendly, and real nice. He's not like most greasers. He's hyper, like Sodapop is, but in a more quiet way. We actually have a lot in common. We both daydream too much, we both got boosted up a grade, and we both like Paul Newman. I've never met another greaser who was smart enough to skip a grade.

I was so lost in my thought, that I didn't even notice the red mustang trailing behind me, until they stopped at the curb beside me.

I stopped and backed up a little when three socs climbed out. I recognized the socs as some of my class mates that pick on me the most.

"Well, look what we got here boys. Looks like a filthy piece of trash to me." Eric drawled. The three socs smirked.

I was getting tired of all the crap they give me. I don't feel scared of socs anymore. Its still kind of a weird feeling for me though. Since I went through hell with Johnny, socs felt like a minor threat. And I was really getting tired of putting up with Eric, but I knew he would keep it up no matter what.

I glared at them, but didn't respond.

"Aw. What? Ya gone mute now? Well I think we can fix that. Get im boys!" Eric commanded.

The two socs tackled me on the ground and pinned me down, before I could even comprehend what Eric was saying. I struggled in their grip, but they were stronger than me and held me down tight. One of them slugged me in the face a couple times, and made me dizzy. Eric came over and sat on my chest, making it a little hard to breath.

He flipped open his switchblade and held it up to my throat. "Ya think we should start the trip here? Or maybe here." he lifted up the blade and pressed it down on my cheek, making a small cut. I felt my blood run down the side of my face, and started feeling the sting from the cut. I screamed and started to struggle even more, but they just tightened their grip.

"Shut up! Shut the hell up!" Eric yelled at me then punched me so hard I saw stars. That shut me up.

All of the sudden, Eric got pulled up off me and I wasn't pinned down any more. I scrambled up to see stray fending off two of the socs. The third one must've ran off, because I didn't see him any where. I jumped on one of the socs back and started to strangle him. He reached behind and threw me over his head. But some how, I managed to land on my feet without even feeling the impact. I punched him in the face and he ran off.

I turned, ready to fight Eric but he was already running like his ass was on fire. I walked over to stray and smiled.

"What are ya doin over here?" I asked.

"I was walking home, when I heard ya screamin and one thing led to another." he said with a grin. "Looks like ya got a slash from that soc."

I reached up to touch my aching cheek. I pulled back and my eyes widened when I saw my hand covered in blood. "Uh-oh."

Stray laughed. "Yeah. We better get ya home so ya can fix up yer face. I'll walk with ya. I was headed this way anyhow."

I smiled. "Sure. Lets go."

We started the walk to my house. I was still a little dizzy, and the gash on my cheek wouldn't stop bleeding. Then I got a sudden thought from earlier.

"Why are ya called stray?"

He looked up, surprised from my sudden randomness. "Because one time, I went on a walk. My uncle told me to be back in an hour, but I didn't pay attention to what time it was, and I ended up staying out for three hours! I wandered out to some where I didn't know. Luke found me in his cycle, and drove me home. He started crackin jokes about how I was looked like a stray dog. And ever since then, everybody started callin me stray. Even some people I didn't know!" he laughed and shook his head. "The world is crazy, Ponyboy. Just crazy."

I smiled. Stray was something else, alright. But I liked him. "So, is Luke yer uncle?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yeah. I live with him, cuz my mom died when I was ten, and my dad left my mom while she was pregnant with me. So, its only me and my uncle now."

"Oh. My parents died a year back, so I live with my brothers. Darry is the oldest and the one in charge and Sodapop is my other older brother." I explained to him.

He nodded, and we both stayed silent until we reached my house. "Come on in." I said.

We walked in and I noticed Darry sitting in his recliner with his nose in the paper.

"Hey dar. Yer home early." I greeted.

"Yeah. We got done fixin the roof early today, so-" he looked up from his paper and his eyes widened with shock and concern. He rushed over to me quickly. "What happened? Ya get jumped?" he asked while examining my face.

I was confused at first. Then I remembered my cut, and how it was bleeding a lot on the way over. "Yeah. Some socs from school jumped me, and they had a blade. Stray saved my butt." I motioned over to stray.

Darry noticed stray for the first time. "I'm Darry. Ponyboy's older brother." he introduced himself.

"I'm stray. Ponyboy's new friend. I just moved to Tulsa." stray said.

"Nice to meet ya stray. Thanks for makin sure Pony got home safe." Darry said.

"Yer welcome. Well, I better get home. I'm sure Luke's bout ready to skin me now." stray winked at me. "See ya at school, Ponyboy."

I smiled. "Yeah, see ya." and then he left.

"You sit down, Ponyboy. I'll get the first aid kit." Darry told me.

I sat down, and waited for my brother to come back with the kit. _wow. Slowly my life is getting back in order._ I was thinking. Little did I know, that this was only the beginning of the crazy new life I was about to endure.

**AN: So? What do ya think? Should I continue this? Please review! ****J**


	2. The Raven

**AN: Thanx for the reviews! I will continue this story and my other one! Please give me ideas on what you think should happen in this story, cuz I have no clue where I'm going with this! Haha!**

**Darry's POV**

I was on top of one of my clients roof, fixing the shingles in place, when I started thinking back to yesterday.

Stray seemed like an okay kid. I'm glad Pony finally found a friend. Ever since Johnny died, he's had no one to hang out with. Well, except Two-bit, but Pony needs some one his own age. Ponyboy told me all he new about stray.

Stray's real name is Aaron Jones. He just moved to Tulsa from Chicago. He lives with his uncle, Luke. He skipped a grade, and science is his best subject. He likes Paul Newman, like Pony, and lives not too far from us. Only a block away, I was told. His mom died, and his dad ran off when he was born.

So far, that's all that Pony knows, but its good enough for me. I was just glad he made a friend. Stray reminded me of Ponyboy. He was distant, but not as quiet as Pony. He seemed a little hyper, like he ate too much sugar, but took sleeping pills right after. He was weird that way. He was hyper in a lazy, quiet way. He looked a little like Pony, because of the color his hair is. But you can tell its not Ponyboy. So far, he seems okay.

I was kind of worried about Ponyboy. After the incident, he hasn't been quite himself lately. Pony used to be all shook up after a run in with a soc, but now he doesn't have any emotion to it at all. Well… except when they bring up something about Johnny or Dally, then he gets angry. And that's still unusual.

I don't know what to do, so I'm gonna do the only thing I can. Leave him alone, and hope he snaps out of it. I think stray is good for him. He might actually start acting more himself now that he has a friend. All I can do is see what happens and step in when its my time.

**Sodapop's POV**

The DX in so boring on Thursdays. Only 30 more minutes until Pony gets out of school. He promised me he would drop by the DX after school.

Ponyboy told me about stray last night. I was real happy Ponyboy got a friend. My baby brother only deserves the best. He's been through so much in the past year. First, our parents die, and then his best friend dies, and finally dally dies. We don't really know what happened in the church. Pony wont talk about it. The only other people that would know are dead now. And my poor baby brother had to watch them die! Oh, Pony…

I know he's real sensitive about it. The gang is sure not to bring anything up around him. Ponyboy has changed. He hasn't been the same since the incident. He's more closed off, and distant. He forgets stuff, and runs into things. He hasn't been eating lately, too. Ponyboy used to eat like a horse, but now… he just isn't quite right.

At least him and Darry are keeping their promises to not fight anymore. They don't argue as much. They still do, but not as bad and they actually listen to what each other have to say. I think everything is slowly getting back together. But I'm not sure about Ponyboy…

Just then the bell on top of the door ringed and Ponyboy came in with some boy that looked his age.

"Hiya, Pony! Who's yer friend?" I called out cheerfully. I was happy Ponyboy was finally here. Ponyboy always seems to make me really cheery. I think it's a brother thing. Or maybe its just me.

"Hi Soda. This is stray." he introduced us.

"Hi." stray greets in a quiet, yet cheerful tone.

"I'm Sodapop, Pony's brother, nice to meet ya!" I say in my cheerful and loud voice. He nods, but doesn't say anything else.

Ponyboy grabs two Pepsi's and hands one to stray. I always buy Pony a Pepsi when he comes over to the DX. Me and Pony started a conversation on a fight that happened at his school today. Stray cut in on the conversation when his part came in.

I noticed that Pony's cheek has a small scar, where he was cut by that soc, Eric, yesterday. It made me mad. The socs have been picking on my baby brother a lot, since the incident a month ago. Pony told me not to worry about it, but how can I not?

"Hey, Soda. I'm gonna head over to stray's house. I'll be back home by curfew, 'kay?" Ponyboy told me.

I nodded. "Sure, Pony. I'll tell Darry. See ya later."

Ponyboy and stray left, and I started stacking some cigarette packs in place. _stray looks like an okay kid. _I thought as I examined a pack of kools.

**Ponyboy's POV**

Stray's house was only a block away from mine, so the walk back to my house shouldn't be more than five minutes.

I met stray's uncle, Luke. He seemed, uh, kinda strange. He had black hair, with bangs, dark brown eyes, and pale skin like stray. He didn't talk much. He was really distant. He actually reminded me of myself. He was quiet, distant, and smart. I could tell he's smart, because when he talked he always had something clever to say.

That's how Sodapop described me one day. He said I was quiet, distant, and brainy. I denied it, until I asked Johnny one day and he agreed with Soda. I had to believe Johnny, Since he doesn't talk often, and when he does, you have to listen.

Stray and I didn't do too much. We helped each other on our geometry homework, and the went to the dingo. I just left his house, and am on my way home.

But, it was only seven, and my curfew is eleven, so… I headed toward the park.

Yes. The same park bob got killed. I still go there. I decided I shouldn't let the past get involved with where I go. I walked up to the fountain, and sat on the ledge.

I loved the fountain. Even if I was almost drowned here a little over a month ago. I stared down a the murky fountain water.

What's gonna happen now? I hope I get on with my life. I feel like my life is going no where. I feel like my life is on pause. But now, with stray, I'm not too sure. I think I'm starting my life again. That's good…

I looked up to see the sun setting. Wow. It sure is pretty. A fluttering caught my attention. I looked back down to see a crow perched a few feet away from me, on the edge of the fountain. Only it was… staring straight at me! I quickly scooted backward, but it just took a step forward. Okay. That's freaky. It didn't take its gaze off me.

I stared right back. It was young looking, and had a long tail. Only, something was different about it. I don't know what, but something about this raven was compelling me. We stared at each other for what seemed like forever. Its eyes were a deep black. Finally I said something.

"Um, this is weird." and it was.

The raven tilted its head, and came forward. It stopped when it was next to me. Wow. I don't think I've ever been this close to a feral animal before. I didn't move away, because I didn't think it would do anything. Besides, I was pretty fascinated by how beautiful its shiny black feathers were. But I guess I was wrong, because the next thing it did was bite my hand. Yep. That made my day.

"Ow!" I leapt back, and rubbed the back of my hand.

The crow didn't even move from its spot. It just sat there, and stared at me with that unemotional expression. What the hell! I was pretty sure something was wrong with this bird. The raven cawed and flew off.

Well this day was odd. I watched it fly, until I saw it no more. Then I started my walk home.

**AN: So. Any ideas on where to go with this? i have no idea where i'm gonna take this story, so any ideas would be nice.**


	3. Tattoo

**Ponyboy's POV**

I woke up the next morning, feeling… different. I felt like half of me was gone, and replaced with something new. It was a strange feeling. I looked in the mirror, but I still looked the same. So why didn't I feel the same? My stomach growled, and all of my previous thoughts disappeared as the thought of food took its place.

I walked into the kitchen and looked in the ice box for any sign of chocolate cake. I found some and ate a piece. I was reaching in the fridge for the milk, when I noticed something dark on the palm of my hand.

I pulled my arm out of the fridge to examine my hand. It was the same hand the Raven bit the day before. I looked at my palm and I gasped at what I saw. It was some kind of tattoo!

It was a symbol of some sort. It was printed in bold black ink on my palm. How did I get this? Where did this come from? Who did this? I never had this tattoo before now.

I looked very closely at the symbol. It kind of looked like a T and a backwards question mark mixed together. It was definitely something I've never seen before.

I traced the tattoo with my finger. It looked fresh. It didn't hurt, I didn't even feel the thing on my skin.

What do I do with it? I stared at it for the longest minute. I guess… there's nothing I can do. It was odd, but I actually felt pretty calm about this. I was pretty sure that I would've freaked out by now, and got Darry in here to check it out, but I didn't really feel the need to now. I felt zero about this. If not, maybe a little confused.

All, well. I decided to leave it alone for now and see if it goes away.

I drank my milk, then went outside to go for a walk. But when I stepped out onto the porch, I saw a dark figure perched on the railing. It was a raven. What? What the heck is going on around here? The raven cawed and I immediately recognized it. That was the same raven from yesterday.

I walked over to it, feeling very curious and a little afraid that it may try to bite me again. But it didn't move. I got closer and closer, but it still stayed in the same place. I very slowly reached my arm out, afraid of what it may do, but my curiosity was taking over.

I pet the bird, lightly, on one of its wings. It seemed to relax from my touch. This is crazy.

I moved my hand to pet its head. It still didn't show any sign of a threat. I scratched under its beak and it ruffled its feathers.

"Ya like that, huh? Yer not so bad after all, now are ya? Yer actually a pretty friendly thing, ain't ya?" I said to it.

It looked at me and then hopped on my extended arm.

"Whoa, hey!" I exclaimed as it climbed up to my shoulder.

Is this real? Am I dreaming? I thought as I stared at the raven on my shoulder. This can not be real. I pinched myself to make sure, but nothing changed. Yup. This is real. I fealt strangely calm about this. The Raven on my shoulder. By now, I was totally covinced that this bird was not going to hurt me. It actually seemed to like me. This was really amazing. It was like nothing i've ever heard of.

I heard Darry calling for me from inside. I quickly extended my arm down, towards the railing, hoping the raven would get the idea that it was time to get off. My eyes widened as it slowly climbed down from my shoulder and on to the railing. Wow.

The raven and I locked eyes, before it cawed and flew off. Whoa. What was all that about?

I heard Darry call my name again, and hurried inside.

"Yeah dar?" I shouted.

"Ponyboy! Where have ya been?" he asked.

I pointed to the porch. "Out on the porch."

"Well, I wanted to remind you that I'm workin a bit late tonight. Soda has the day off. He'll be here." Darry said before saying goodbye and leaving.

I watched him back out of the drive way and disappear around the corner. Then I went to see if soda was awake yet. I poked my head in our room. He was sleeping.

I left a note on our nightstand saying I went for a walk and left.

I walked to the park, my feet moving automatically. I sat on the edge of the fountain, and examined the tattoo on my palm. I was deep in thought, and didn't even notice when stray walked up to me, until he was right in front of me.

"Hi, stray." I greeted.

"Hiya, Ponyboy. Hey! Tuff tattoo! I didn't know ya had a tattoo. When were ya planning on telling me this, Pony?" he crossed his arms and looked at me accusingly.

I rolled my eyes. "I just got it this morning. I woke up and there it was." I waved my hand in is face. He swatted it away.

"Tattoo's don't just pop up on yer skin, Pone."

"Well, this one did!" I shouted.

"Okay! I believe ya! Its not like ya have lied to me before, right. So why would ya now?" Stray says.

"I've never lied to you. But we've only been friends for three days!" I say.

He looks a little hurt. "But it feels like forever to me." he says quietly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I feel like I've known ya for a long time too." I tell him.

"So, what are we gonna do about the thing on yer palm?" he asks.

I look at him. "Nothing. We cant do anything. Lets just see what happens." I conclude.

He looks a little doubtful, but agrees.

We sit in silence for a couple more minutes, then a dark figure lands on the fountain ledge beside me. it's the raven. Again.

"Whoa! That bird is awful close to ya, Pone." Stray warns.

I looked down at the raven. There it was again. I was real curious about this raven. Something was strange about it. Ravens just don't go up to people, like this one did with me. But it was friendly earlier, it still looks harmless to me. It looks like he has taken a liking in me. Odd.

I chuckle. "It's a raven. And its friendly. I saw it yesterday and earlier today. I think it likes me." I say, then stick my arm out, hoping to get it on my shoulder like earlier. That's exactly what it did.

"Hi boy! Nice to see you again." I say to the raven.

Stray looks at me with awe. "How do ya do that?"

The raven notices stray and hisses. Stray scoots backwards a couple spaces.

"No! Its okay. This is stray. He's my friend. Be nice." I tell the raven, and oddly enough, it backs down.

Stray looks at me impressed. "It listens to ya?"

I look at him, not sure what to say. "Well, uh, I'm not sure actually. I just saw it this morning. It did the same thing. I doubt it would listen to me." I say, getting curious.

Stray gets a gleam in his eye. "Well, lets find out." he's curious too.

I look at the raven. "Um. Uh, down boy?" I stammer the command. The raven gets off my shoulder. He perches himself on the edge of the fountain, and looks up at me.

I glance at stray. He glances at me. We both stare at the raven. The raven stares at me.

"Whoa. It does listen to me." I murmur. This is amazing. What is today? The day strange things happen to Ponyboy day?

"Tell it to do something else, Pony." stray persists.

I look at the sky. The sun was almost high in the sky. It was already almost lunch! "I better get back." I tell stray, then "See ya later, boy. Hopefully." I add, to the raven.

The raven caws and fly's off.

"Whoa. Tuff." stray and I say at the same time.

Then we say our goodbyes and leave the park.


	4. Very odd feelings

**Sodapop's POV**

"Soda?" That was Ponyboy. I was wandering where he wandered off to.

"Hey, Pone! Where ya went?" I asked in my usual chipper voice.

"I, uh, went for a walk…" he trailed off. That's odd. He looks unsure about something.

"What is it, Pony?" I asked, getting a little concerned.

He looks at me. "Well, what do ya know about ravens?"

What? Ravens? "Um, not much. Why? What makes ya so interested in a bird, anyway?" I ask, clearly confused.

He looks down. "Uh, nothing. Just curious, I guess." he looks up at me, and gives me a forced smile.

"Okay… well, if yer so curious, I bet they have some books down at the library on em." I tell him, even though I feel my suspicion rising.

He gives me a real smile. "Thanks, Soda."

I grin back. That kid can always make me smile, no matter what. "I can drop ya off there, if ya want. I was heading to Steve's anyhow." I add.

My little brother shakes his head. "No its okay. I can walk."

I shrug. "Okay, Pone, I'll see ya later than." Then, I head out the door.

**Ponyboy's POV**

I watched Sodapop head out the door. That conversation went well. I thought for sure that he would ask more questions. The library. How come I didn't think of that. I wanted to know more about ravens. That raven in the park, from earlier… that bird was so strange. I'm sure ravens don't act like that. Maybe I should get stray to come… no. I don't want to bother him. I'll go alone.

I walked out of the house. The library wasn't too far. It was close to my school, Its only a ten minute walk. I could run and make it there in four. I still had that strange feeling from this morning. I wonder what it is.

I was half way there, when I saw a mustang trailing behind me. Socs. Why cant they leave me alone? Oddly enough, I didn't feel anything. Not scared, not nervous, not anything. Just zero. It was the strangest feeling in the whole world. I only felt like this once before, when those socs showed up at the grocery shop at lunch, that day after my teacher gave me that theme assignment.

The mustang pulled up to the curb beside me. Three socs piled out.

"Hey grease. No trash allowed on the street." the soc hissed. I didn't recognize any of them.

I looked at him calmly. "Is that so? Well I guess ya better get off the street, than." I mocked.

They were surrounding me. They looked pissed.

"Why you little piece of shit! Your gonna pay for that!" the soc threatened. I didn't feel afraid, I actually found it amusing. They about to beat me up, and I find it funny. I finally lost it.

The soc swung a punch, but I saw it coming. I sidestepped and kicked him in the side. He fell to the ground. I think I might of bruised his rib. All well. The two other socs started kicking and punching at me, but amazingly, I dodged and avoided all of them. I didn't get a scratch on me. I kicked them both and they went down. Before long, I sent them running.

Glory! I didn't know I could do stuff like that! I still felt calm, too. It was like nothing happened. I have to tell Soda about this, after I head to the library.

I started down the street towards the library. I hope they have something on ravens.

Speaking of which… I saw the raven swoop out of the sky, and onto my shoulder. I wonder why it does that. Why does it like me? Why do I feel compelled towards it? I have so many questions.

"Hey, buddy." I greet it. The raven caws in response.

It does what I say… what's that all about? Is it trained? Is it someone's pet? If so, why is it here? And why did it bite me? Now it likes me. This is so confusing.

"I'm gonna be seeing a lot of you around here, ain't I?" I muttered to myself. I already knew the answer.

I reached the library, but I couldn't go In with a bird in my shoulder.

"I need ya to go now, okay?" I told it, unsure if it would listen.

Surprisingly, it flew off. I was still shocked, when I entered the library.

**AN: Sorry! Very short chapter! But I wanted to end it there. Anyway, have any idea what's going on? I hope not, cuz your probably wrong! This story is gonna be way out there. Review please! ;D**


	5. Shadow Guide

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated in forever. I really need more ideas. From this point on, I will underline POV titles. Enjoy!**

**Ponyboy's POV**

I checked out two books at the library. One was on the myth's of Crows and Ravens, the other was just a book about animal behavior. They were hard to find, but I found them. I was happy that I went. I might actually find out what the hell was going on.

I was half way home, when my friend the raven decided to land on my shoulder. He cawed, almost like greeting me. Was he? I wasn't sure. Something about this raven is a lot different than any normal animal. I was just itching to read the books I checked out.

"Hey, buddy. Can you tell me what's wrong with you?" I asked, not expecting an answer. He just cawed and ruffled his feathers.

"I didn't think so." I muttered. I reached the house and walked inside, forgetting I had a huge bird on my shoulder. Two-Bit was on the floor, watching at an episode of Mickey mouse. I plopped down on the couch, stared blankly at the two books I had got.

I heard a gasp. "Uh, I don't know how to say this right, but you have a big bird on yer shoulder, Pony." Two-Bit stared in shock at the black bird on my shoulder.

I had just noticed that the bird was still on my shoulder. I forgot all about it when my house cam into view.

"Oh. Yeah, its fine, Two-Bit. He's friendly. Er, well at least to me." I added, remembering the bird hissing at Stray.

Two-Bit looked at me like I lost my mind. "What are ya talkin about? What's goin on, Pone?" he asked, confused and a bit scared.

I reached out my free arm towards the raven. It hopped on, and I set it down on the arm rest of the couch.

"See? He's a good boy." I stroked its feathers.

Two-Bit looked at me bewildered. "Does Darry know about this? Does anyone know about this? What the hell is goin on! Explain, Ponyboy." he demanded.

I looked at Two-Bit. He didn't look mad, but he did look serious. Uh-oh. I decided to tell him the whole story, starting with what happened that day at the park. I told him, and watched as his face changed from serious to shock and confusion.

"So what yer telling me, is that this bird ain't leavin ya alone?" Two-Bit concluded what I had been trying to tell him all along.

"Yes…"

"And ya don't even mind it bein around ya?"

"No…"

Two-Bit turned this over in his mind. "Okay. So what are ya gonna do about this?" he asked, running his hand over his face.

"Well, I'm gonna read these books, and then go from there. I need to find out why it keeps comin to me." I told him.

Two-Bit nodded. "Should we tell Darry?"

I quickly shook my head. I didn't want to involve any more people than I had to. It would only lead to more problems. "No, please don't tell anyone! I don't want more problems…" I looked down.

"Okay, okay, kid. Jesus. I wont tell." he sighed. "Just make sure ya handle this, alright?" he told me. I nodded.

"Now get that thing outta here, before yer brothers see it." he told me.

I got up and opened the front door. I pointed outside.

"Come on, buddy. Ya have to go now. Im sure I'll see ya again, though." I smirked.

The bird cawed twice, and then flew out the door. I smiled, then looked at Two-Bit. He was staring at me in amazement. I forgot to tell him that the raven does what I say. It was weird, but I felt like this was all natural to me.

"Uh, I think I'm gonna cut back on beer." Two-Bit shakes his head.

I laughed. "Only in a million years, Two-Bit."

…_later that day_…

It was about 10 o'clock at night, and I headed to bed. I laid down and fell asleep rather quickly…

_I was in some sort of field. It was night, and very dark out. I wondered how I could even see. Everything in my vision seemed to be illuminated. I looked around. _

"_Hello?" I called out into the night._

_A dark form rose up from the ground. _

_I stood my ground. Surprisingly, I didn't feel scared. I didn't feel anything except a slight spark of curiosity. The dark form stood in front of me, and at first I didn't see anything but a tall shape. Then it changed into the form of a man. He was like a shadow. He was black, and you could see through him if you didn't look him in the eyes. He had a cold gaze that sent shivers down my back._

"_Ah, we finally meet." he drawled._

"_Who are you?" I asked._

"_I am your shadow guide." he introduces himself. "I will tutor you through your training." he says. _

_I looked at him confused. "What are you telling me?"_

_He shook his head. "Have you noticed that tattoo on your hand?" he asked, signaling to left hand._

_I held it up. "Yeah. How did you know?" I asked._

_He chuckled. "I'm your shadow, remember." as though that explained everything._

_I shook my head. This was a lot to take in. "So, what is this then?" I asked, holding my hand out towards him._

"_That," he started, "is the symbol of a reaper." he said._

"_Uh, what's a reaper?" I asked, interest sparking in my eyes. I loved to learn about knew things._

_His lips turned up into a small smile. "A reaper is the bringer of death. They kill the person when its time, and take the souls to the place where it belongs." he said, almost singing the words._

_I stared at him in shock. What was he saying? What is he getting at? "So, the tattoo on my hand is the sign of death?" I almost screamed._

_His eyes flickered. "Yes and no. Yes a reaper brings death, but the symbol doesn't mean-" _

_I cut him off. "I'm gonna die?" I asked, on the verge of a freak out._

"_No." he said quickly. "It means that you're a reaper. Wake now. We will meet again."_

_Then, I was plunged into the darkness._

**AN: So sorry I haven't updated for almost a whole month now. I hope this chapter was exciting. Can anyone guess where I'm going? Does anyone know what's going on? I would love to hear what you think! Please take my new poll! I need the results!**

**Review!**


	6. Talon

**AN: Thanx to all who is reading my stories! If your reading this story, than be prepared for the unexpected! Thanx!**

**Ponyboy's POV**

I woke up. It was eight o'clock in the morning. I remembered the dream I had just had, and shivered. That was a creepy dream… or was it real? Am I really a reaper? That could explain all the weird things that keep happening to me. But, was it true?

I set aside my nagging thoughts and hopped out of bed, careful not to wake Sodapop. I quickly dressed, and walked into the kitchen. I didn't feel hungry, so I decided to go for a run. I put on my shoes, then headed out the door.

I still felt zero. I still felt emotionless. It was an odd feeling, but I guess I was used to it by now. I jogged down the street, and made my way over to the lot. I stopped to look around and before I knew it, I had that same raven fly on my shoulder.

"Hey, pal. I knew ya would come." I said to it.

I started making my way to Stray's house. I knew he would be awake by now. I don't know how I knew, but I just did. I knocked on the door, and sure enough, Stray answered it.

"Hi, Pone. Whatchya doin here this early?" he asked. His eyes widened when they landed on the raven. "What's that thing doin on yer shoulder?"

I chuckled. Its only been about three days since I met the bird, and I already feel like he's been here my whole life. "He's fine. We're kinda friends now. He shows up almost everywhere." I explained.

Stray searched my eyes for something more, but I held my gaze unemotional.

"What's wrong, Pony? Why are ya all like this?" he asked.

"Like what?" I asked back.

"Like…" Stray fished around for the right word. "Inexpressive." he finished.

I shrugged. "I don't know. I've felt like this all day yesterday, and then today too. I'm not sure what's goin on with me." I answered honestly.

A voice echoed in my mind. _You're a reaper. Its normal._ I shook my head, thinking I was hearing things.

"Want to go for a walk?" I asked Stray. He nodded, and we both made our way down the side walk, the raven still on my shoulder.

"So, why is that bird following ya?" Stray asked after a long silence.

"I'm not sure. But it doesn't hurt me or nothin. It just stays on my shoulder until I tell it to go away." I told Stray.

Stray glanced at the raven. "Do ya think its gonna go away?" he asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know…" I said.

Stray nodded. "Well it seems to like ya a lot, Ponyboy. I don't think its leavin anytime soon. Plus, I know yer liking the thing." he smirked.

I grin. "Ya know me to much. Yeah, I like him." I admitted.

Stray smiled. "Good. He sure does like you."

"So what should I do?" I asked. "I read the books, but there's nothing about stuff like this." I told him.

Stray shrugged. "If it keeps coming back, then I guess ya have no choice but to accept, and let it be." he told me.

I hesitated. "What about Darry? He would never let me keep the thing." I said sadly.

Stray shrugged again. "He cant do nothin 'bout it." he said.

I had to admit, he was right. If the raven kept showing up, then he couldn't do anything. I thought about this a minute, before answering, "Alright. I guess yer right."

"Yep."

"So, what do I do now?" I asked.

"Nothin. The raven stays, you go home, put up with Darry a bit, then well… that's it, I guess." he tells me.

I nod. "Okay." I was usually nervous or scared to confront my oldest brother, but oddly enough, I felt nothing. Just zero. "I should go then." I said to Stray.

"Hold on." he says. "If yer gonna keep that thing, then ya need to call it somethin." he told me.

I looked at the bird on my shoulder, and before I could even give it a glance over, a word popped into my mind.

"Talon. Its name is Talon."

Stray smiled. "Tuff."

I walked home with Talon on my shoulder, feeling the same I had all day. It was almost lunch, and I was starting to feel hungry. I walked inside my house, and sat down at the kitchen table. Sodapop was cooking eggs on the stove, and didn't turn around. I turned my head to Talon and hushed him, to make sure he didn't make any noise. I didn't want my brothers to freak out.

"Pone, that you?" Soda asked without turning around.

"Yeah. Uh, Soda, if you turn around will ya promise not to freak out, or yell, or scream?" I asked in my most innocent voice.

Soda turned around right away. He probably thought I got jumped or something, but he obviously didn't expect a large black raven on my shoulder. He gasped.

I cringed. I think I was… feeling his emotions? What?_ Its normal. Reapers can feel other people's sentiments._ the same voice from earlier said. Wait… I remember that voice from somewhere. _who are you?_ I asked in my head. _I'm your shadow._ the voice replied. So the dream was real.

My thoughts were interrupted when Soda yelled, "What the hell is that bird doin on yer shoulder, Pone?"

I looked at him calmly. "It wont leave me alone. It friendly, Soda." I said, but the black bird hisses at Soda. "Well, he's nice tome anyways." I mumbled.

"Ponyboy, Darry is gonna kill ya." Soda said, giving a cautious glance at Talon.

"He cant do anything about it." I replied. "I named him Talon." I held out my arm, and Talon climbed off my shoulder.

Sodapop looked uneasy. "Pony, we cant keep a wild thing like that in our house."

I got a bit mad. Wild? "Talon is as tame as any animal can be!" I yelled at my brother.

Darry came storming the hall. "What is goin-" he stopped, and his eyes went wide as he stared at Talon. "Ponyboy, explain that!" he ordered.

"This is Talon, Dar. He's a raven. He wont leave me alone, and he's real tame. He wont hurt ya." I told him, then muttered, "Unless I tell him to." low enough to be unheard.

"Ponyboy, he's not a pet, we cant keep him here." he said sternly.

I suddenly had an idea. "What if I kept it outside?" I asked.

Darry sighed. "I don't want ya around that thing. He goes, Ponyboy. No buts about it." he told me.

I got mad. "No." I said, for the first time ever.

Darry and Soda looked at me in shock. "What did you just say, Pone?" Darry asked.

This time, I looked him straight in the eyes, that unemotional feeling still there. "No." I repeated. "I'm keeping Talon and he's keeping me. End of story." I say coldly.

Darry and Sodapop looked blown away, and I took that chance to make my escape. I pushed past them, Talon hissing at them as I passed. I made it out of the house, and started a fast pace to the only place I could think of. The park.

**AN: Was that good? I hope it was good. Any specific part you liked? Great!**

**Please Review!**


	7. A conversation of Yelling

**Ponyboy's POV**

I strode my way to the park, and sat down on the ledge of the fountain. Talon was still on my shoulder, and I held out my arm for him to move over.

"Talon, get down." I told him. He climbed off my arm and onto the spot next to me.

I was real pissed off at Darry. It took a lot to just walk away like I did back there. I wanted to punch him. I admit it. I wanted to punch my oldest brother. I felt a bit bad about how I felt, but I couldn't control my anger. I never had this problem before. _Why now? _I asked myself.

"Because you're a reaper now. Back then, you weren't." A familiar voice said.

I turned my head to see the same guy from my dream! Except he wasn't a shadow, he looked like a normal person. Except his eyes were cold and… were his eyes dark red? "Who are you?" I asked.

He sighed. "Haven't we been through this before? Im your shadow. I will train you, on how to handle your job."

He sat down next to me. He was a bit scary looking, but I felt at ease. My eyes widened as his words sunk in. "What job? What are you saying?" I asked.

"As a reaper, your job is to take the persons life when its their time." he simply says.

"What?" I screamed at him. "Yer sayin that I have to take peoples lives? Are ya saying that I'm a reaper? Is this a dream? Did Two-Bit set this up as a prank or somethin? Tell me yer making this up." I moaned, running my hand down my face.

He shook his head. "Sadly, I am not. The raven has chosen the next reaper." he said.

I froze. "Did ya say raven?"

He nodded.

"Ya mean this raven?" I pointed to the figure beside me.

He nodded again, but then said, "The raven is a sign of death. When a raven boldly goes up to someone and bites him or her, then he or she will become the next reaper." he explained.

I looked at him in shock. "Is that why it wont leave me alone?" I asked, reffering to Talon.

"I don't know why it doesn't leave you alone." he admitted. "This is very strange. It has never happened before. The ravens always take off and are never seen again, after they bite someone. This one decided to stay with you. Odd." he frowned a bit, studying Talon.

"It does what I say, too." I told him.

He looked at me surprised. "Does it now? Well, ravens are very intelligent, and they learn at a fast pace. Still, very strange…"

A question came to mind, and I opened my mouth without even thinking. "What is yer name?" I asked, very curious.

He looked at me. "Well, just like my title, my name is Shadow." he said.

"Oh." I responded stupidly.

"I will leave now. Come back here at midnight, for training to begin." he told me.

I looked up at him as he stood. "Why midnight?" I asked.

"Because reaper's tend to be the most restless at midnight." he said.

I was about to ask another question, but before I could, he faded into a black haze then disappeared. I looked around, thinking my mind was plating tricks on me, but I didn't see him. Something in the back of my mind was screaming at me that this was no hallucination. I looked down at Talon.

"This is real, isn't it?" I asked aloud.

But I already knew the answer.

**Darry's POV**

I couldn't believe my youngest brother had just refused to get rid of that damned bird. Ponyboy has always done what I told him to do, no questions asked. But he had just shown a side of himself to me and Soda, that we never thought he had. A cold, emotionless side. I didn't like it one bit.

He had stormed out while Soda and I were recovering from our shock. We didn't bother to follow him, I wanted to give him some time first. When he comes home, I'm going to ask him questions. Mostly about that bird, and then what the hell is wrong with him. And of course, that lead to yelling.

It had only been an hour since he had left, and Soda was already pacing the living room. I was sitting on my recliner, reading the newspaper. Pony came in around that time, the bird still with him.

"Pony, we need to talk." I said calmly, trying to control the rage building inside of me. I gestured to the couch, and he sat down. The raven hissed at me. I eyed it cautiously. "Why do ya want to keep that thing, Pone?" I asked, still struggling with my anger.

Ponyboy wore that same look he did earlier. "I like him. Talon is nice, dar. He'll only attack ya if I say so." he told me.

I looked at him confused. "Its trained? How can ya train a bird?" I asked. Talon hissed as though he understood what I was saying.

Pony shook his head. "It was never trained. It just listens to me. That's all." he told me.

Sodapop looked at him in bewilderment, but kept his mouth shut. I continued, "Pone, yer not keeping that thing. You have to give it up, or I'll take it by force." I threatened.

Ponyboy simply shook his head. "I don't think I can do that, dar. And I'm sure that ya cant take it by force, either."

"Oh?" I said. "Well, guess what kiddo, yer wrong!" I jumped up, no longer containing my rage. Sodapop looked between us, trying to comprehend the situation better.

Ponyboy sat perfectly still as I rushed over to him. I was going to get that bird out of my house, and than ground Ponyboy for a week. I had to admit, I was a little scared of the bird. I didn't want it to bite me, and that thing was pretty big. When I was close enough to grab Talon, he flew to the other side of the room, causing Soda to duck.

Ponyboy snorted. "I told ya." he said.

I glared at him. "Get that thing outta here, Pony." I commanded.

He looked at me defiantly, but did as I said. "Talon, get outta here." he said, and I was surprised to see the raven fly out the door on my little brothers demand.

"Good." I sighed. "If this happens again, yer gonna be grounded." I told Pony sternly.

Ponyboy scowled. Sodapop sat down at the couch with a sigh. Just then, Two-Bit came crashing through the door.

"Hey, Pone," he started. "I just saw yer bird out on the porch." he noticed Soda and I, and quickly said, "I mean, uh, there's a weird bird out on the porch."

I looked at him pissed. "Ya knew Ponyboy had that _thing_ and didn't tell us?" I screamed at him.

"Well, uh…" Two-Bit searched for the words, but they weren't there.

And the rest of the night was yelling…

**AN: Hey! Was this good? The training will begin in the next chapter! Stay tuned!**

**What do you like about this story? I would like to know! Review!**


	8. Training, but also Bowling

**Ponyboy's POV**

After a whole night of yelling with Darry, I managed to slip away when everyone went to bed. It was almost midnight, and I was super curious, and a bit afraid, of what Shadow was gonna teach me. I made it to the park faster than I thought, and sat down on the ledge of the fountain. Talon swooped down from the sky, and landed on my shoulder.

After a couple seconds of absolute silence, I started to get curious about Talon. I looked at him and asked, "So, if yer the one who made me different, than are you different? Can ya do anything amazing?" I asked, disappointed when it didn't respond, but only stared at me. "I've gone crazy now." I muttered, giving up on my crazy thoughts.

"Indeed, you have." Said a voice from behind. I turned around to see Shadow.

"What are we doin here in the middle of the night? Who are you, really? What do ya mean about all of this crazy talk?" I asked, eager for answers.

He chuckled. "I love curiosity. Such a wonderful thing." he drawled. "We are here at this time, because training can not be done during the day. Not until later, anyways. I am Shadow, I will teach you. You will learn more about me over time, and crazy talk? I'm not taking about any nonsense here." he answered all my questions in order.

I stared at him, impressed and slightly confused, and then curiosity hit me once more. "Well, lets start whatever training ya have in mind. Tell me everything." I said, curious to know what is going on.

He smiled. "We shall." he said, then sat down next to me. "First, let me explain to you all the basics of becoming a Reaper, and what this means…" he started going into detail about a lot of confusing things. His whole speech was about thirty minutes, before he finally finished.

I stared at him in shock. What was all that? I started going over everything he had told me. I was made a reaper by Talon, who had bitten me and gave me that tattoo in return. Apparently, there are certain ravens that choose the reaper. Those ravens choose someone who has experienced death himself, or has had many people close to him die. I was someone who has had people close to me die, so I was chosen. Shadow is not sure why the raven has stayed with me, they usually fly off and are never seen again. The point is, I'm now part human, part death. That's delightful. Shadow told me a reapers job is to kill the person when its their time, and take their spirit by will or force. I didn't like the sound of that. He told me why I have been experiencing these strange feeling and changes. Evidently, I was changing into the appropriate disposition for a reaper to have. Oh joy.

"Uh…" I stared at him. I didn't know what to say.

"So, should we begin training then?" Shadow asked. "Lets begin small." he said, and he lead me down the street.

"Where are we goin?" I asked, Talon cawed.

"We're going downtown, so I can show you how to point out the ones to reap." he told me.

I gawked at him. "But what if I don't want to be a reaper? What if I don't want to kill anyone?" I asked.

He looked at me, a sad smile on his face. "You don't have a choice. I didn't either." and then we were walking down the street, once more.

**Sodapop's POV**

I woke up in the morning, to find Ponyboy gone. He wasn't in bed with me, so I got up to see if he was in the kitchen. When I walked out into the living room, I was surprised to see Ponyboy spread out on the sofa, asleep. I shook his shoulder, and his green eyes shown instantly.

"Hey, Whatchya doin out here?" I asked.

He stretched. "I couldn't fall asleep. So I came out here to watch some TV." he yawned.

I looked at him closely. "Okay. Why ya been actin all strange, Pony? Somethin up with ya?" I asked. I found out that my little brother has been acting pretty weird, a couple days ago, but I haven't questioned it till now.

He looked up at me with that same expression he developed a few days ago. Unemotional. "Nothing. I guess, I'm growin up, or somethin." he said.

I looked at him. I knew that Ponyboy was real good at lying, and that he could make something up in a second. I was one of the many people that couldn't tell the difference between Pony's lies and truth's. But I knew Ponyboy would never lie to me, unless it was really important. I looked at Pony for a long time, before I got a fun idea.

"Want to go bowling today? We could all go. Darry has the day off, and so do me and Steve. Come on, Pone! It'll be fun!" I begged.

Ponyboy thought a moment, before agreeing.

"Yeah! I'll go round up the rest of the gang, and then we'll head out!" I skipped down the hall, towards Darry's room. I was excited to have fun with the whole gang. It was about time!

I knocked on Darry's door. "Hey dar! Ya awake?" I asked. There was no answer so I came in.

Darry was asleep in his bed. I tiptoed over and grabbed the glass of water that was on his nightstand. There wasn't a lot in there, but it was enough. I poured the water on Darry's face, and laughed as I saw him jump out of bed.

I ran out of the room, once Darry recovered from his shock. I ran through the hall and out the front door, laughing the whole way. Darry was on my tail.

"Sodapop Patrick Curtis! You get yer sad ass back here!" Darry yelled.

I laughed and fell on the ground. "The look on yer face!" I couldn't stop laughing.

Darry looked mad, but then relaxed a little. "If you do that again, ya wont be so lucky." he said, and walked back inside.

I laughed and got up from the ground. Pony walked out and came over to me.

"What did ya do to him? Now he's all grumpy!" Pony complained, but the amusement in his green eyes were unmistakable.

I laughed again, and said. "I woke him up. With water."

Pony rolled his eyes and let out a chuckle. "Yer crazy Soda."

I smiled. "The craziest!" I shouted, and ran back inside.

**Darry's POV**

We rounded up the gang, and headed towards the bowling alley. Two-Bit brought beer along, so I guessed he would be drunk by the time we got home. We made it to the alley, and went inside.

While we were all playing a game, Steve decided to start glaring at my youngest brother. I always knew that the two didn't like each other and it got me mad. I hated how Steve would pick on Ponyboy, and then the two would act friendly when Soda stepped inside the room. I never said anything though.

Ponyboy didn't seem too interested in the game, but when his turn came, he would usually get a strike. Pony's turn came up again, and he got another strike. This was the fourth time in a row. We all stared at him and Soda laughed joyfully.

"Pony! How do ya keep doin that!" Soda exclaimed.

Ponyboy shrugged and sat down in a chair. He reached for his Pepsi, and that's when I saw it.

"Ponyboy Curtis! Is that a tattoo I see?" I yelled.

Ponyboy looked at me calmly, but confused. "Ya mean this?" he pointed to the markings on his hand. "I didn't get it done, dar! I promise!" he looked at me, worriedly.

"Oh, is that so? Well then, It just appeared on yer hand, I suppose?" I shouted at him.

"That's exactly what happened! I woke up, and there it was!" he yelled back.

I shook my head. "Ponyboy, tell me the truth or yer grounded." I said.

He sighed. "Talon bit me, and I got this tattoo from it." he mumbled.

Everyone stared at my baby brother like he was crazy. "What?" everyone asked at the same time.

Pony shook his head. "Never mind…"

I sighed. "I guess this tattoo ain't the worst that has ever happened…" I said, feeling a little pang of pity towards my youngest brother, thinking about all the terrible things that has happened around him.

Everyone started at me stunned. I usually didn't act like this. Sodapop smiled at me, glad he didn't have to pull us away from a yelling match. I was a bit glad myself.

"Okay…" Two-Bit drawled. "Lets get back to the game! Its yer turn Stevie!"

Steve mumbled bitterly, while walking up to get a ball. And in that moment, the tattoo was forgotten. Everyone went home that night, feeling better than we had since Johnny and Dally died. Things might be turning for the best now. Maybe…

**AN: Okay! Sorry I haven't updated for awhile! I hope this chapter makes it up… did you think it was good? I hope so! and please take my new poll! REVIEW!**


	9. Uneasy Feelling

**AN: I'm trying to make my chapters longer, by describing the situations better. My English class is finally becoming useful. ;D I hope everyone likes it!**

**Sodapop's POV**

Yesterday was fun. Ponyboy wrapped up the whole game with strike after strike. I don't remember Pony being that good at bowling before. I know he was good, yeah, but strike after strike? Amazing! Me and Darry were very proud. Especially Darry. He's still bragging about it today! It sure made our youngest brother happy, being proud of, and all. It was making me happy that Darry and Ponyboy have gotten along since last night. I didn't have to brake up a yelling match since. But good things like this only happen so long…

It was almost time for Ponyboy to get out of his last class. I was hoping to catch him, and maybe hang out with him the rest of the day. I know we haven't done that in awhile. I was waiting outside the front of the school for him when the last bell went off, releasing all the students from the torturous prison the government called school. I watched as everyone came piling out the of the hallways, carrying books and talking to friends.

I scanned the crowd, looking for the light brown, almost reddish, hair that belonged to my little brother. His hair is what he's well known for, he's proud of it too. I finally spotted him, slowly slinking his way out of the building. I waved to him, but of course, being his usual self, he was lost in his thoughts and was blind to my gesturing. He walked past me, completely oblivious, and kept going. I had to jog to catch up, because Pony walks fast, and he also runs track.

I caught up to him, and fell into his brisk pace, matching his steps. "Hey. Ponyboy." I waved my hands in his face. He turned to me, and jumped.

"Golly, Soda! You about scared me stiff!" he exclaimed, jokingly.

I chuckled and ruffled up his hair, which only made Pony irritated as he had to comb it back in place. "Well ya were lost in that head of yers, and ya walked right past me! I had to catch up to ya." I said.

Pony gave a sky smile, and looked down a bit. "Sorry 'bout that. I just have a lot on my mind. School an' stuff…" he trailed off.

I looked at him. "Hey, its fine. Want to go somewhere? We could stop by the dingo, or even Jays, whatever ya want." I rushed on eagerly, urging my little brother to get his mind off things.

He looked back up. "Maybe later. I have to go to the library and study. I have a test coming up." he told me.

I felt a pang of disappointment. "Cant ya do it later? Why now?" I whined.

"I cant do it later! The library closes at five. Besides, I have to drop off Strays homework. I dropped by his house today, but he was sick. He has a cold. Can ya believe that? Luke wont let him go to school 'cause a lousy cold." Pony ranted.

I nodded. "Who's Luke?" I asked. I never heard of Luke before.

"His uncle." Pony stated simply.

"Oh." I responded stupidly. I had heard of Strays uncle before, but I had never caught his name.

"Well, I should head over to the library. I'll meet up with ya later, Soda. I promise." Pony jogged away, and called back, "Tell Darry where I went!" before disappearing behind the corner.

I stared after him for a moment, and then started my way back home. Something in my head was nagging me, but I didn't know what. I ignored the uneasy feeling that was building inside me, and instead focused on the thought of enjoying the night with my little brother. I reached me and my brothers home, and walked inside. I quickly walked into the kitchen and ripped out a large chuck of chocolate cake with my bare hands.

I walked back into the living room and sat down on the couch with a sigh. Darry was at work, Steve had the late shift at the DX tonight, and god only knew where Two-Bit was. I had the morning shift today, which made me happy that I could hang out with Ponyboy after school. Of course, Pony just _had _to be busy today. Well, he did say he would meet up with me later, so I guess its not all bad. I smiled, thinking about my little brother. I smiled at almost everything. I cant help it, I'm always hyper.

I got up from my seat, and walked out onto the porch, sitting down on one of the chairs. I gazed up at the sky and watched as a single Raven flew over a tree and out of site. I stared at the spot it had disappeared. Suddenly I thought of Pony, and how he has a raven. Darry had overreacted about the whole raven ordeal, but I wasn't going to appose. That bird kind of scares me. My mind wandered back to Pony, and the nagging started back up in my head.

I thought about what he had told me. He was going to the library… but he hadn't turned in the right direction of the library. He turned in the complete opposite. That couldn't just be a silly mistake. Pony knew the way to the library by heart. He would go there for fun, or for school. He went in the wrong direction. Could that be an accident? Or was it more than that…?

The uneasy feeling came back. This time, stronger.

**AN: Sorry it's a bit short, but I wanted to test this first and see how you guys like the style of writing I chose. Please review!**


	10. Today just wasn't my Day

**Ponyboy's POV**

I rounded the corner and was out of my brothers sight. I had told him I was going to the library. Lies. I had lied to him, and of course I felt bad, but I couldn't let him know my secret…yet. I hadn't told anyone. Im a reaper. Only myself and Shadow know this. I plan on telling one of these days, but not quite now.

I walked across the parking lot and into Jays. Shadow and I decided to meet here, so that the chance of bumping into one of the gang was unlikely. The gang didn't go to Jays, they go to the Dingo. I wasn't sure about Stray. I didn't see him at school today, so I assumed he was sick. The other day, he did sneeze a lot. I was going to go over there after my training with Shadow.

I scanned my surrounding for Shadow. I saw him at a booth, and sat down next to him.

"Hi, Shadow." I greeted. Shadow was my friend, that I was sure of. I haven't known him for long, but we already had this odd connection. I guess it was because we were both reapers. Well, at least Shadow used to be. He still has the talents of a reaper, but he is a Guide. A retired reaper. Funny. When I picture someone retired, an old person pops into mind. Shadow wasn't old, not at all. He was only about Darry's age. Twenty. That's young.

"Hello, Ponyboy." Shadow greeted, an approving smile on his lips.

I looked at Shadow, taking my time to study him. He was pale, and had black hair. His bangs would fall into his eyes often, and he would have to swipe them away. He was always wearing a black long-sleeved shirt, and a pair of old jeans. However, his eyes are what scare people off. He has dark red eyes, something that would make anybody believe he was an evil spirit of some sort. But he's not. He was perfectly normal, and wouldn't harm anyone unless good reason to.

"What are we going to do today?" I asked. I had completely gotten over my shock of discovering a whole new world of possibilities. It doesn't seem scary to me anymore. Now, its very exciting. I still don't like the idea of killing people, but Shadow has explained to me that I'm not really killing people. I'm just taking what's left after they die. Its still a bit confusing, but not as frightening.

Shadow paid the waitress for his coffee, and turned to me. "Well, I thought we could walk around town and just talk." he said.

I stared at him confused. "Talk? About what?" I asked.

"You must have questions. We've only trained once before. I still haven't explained everything. You must know more, before we begin the harder parts of training." he told me.

"Harder parts?" I echoed, questionably.

He nodded. "Yes. Lets go." he started out the door, and I followed.

We walked across the parking lot, and down the sidewalk at a slow pace.

"Ask away." Shadow persisted.

I thought a moment, and then asked all the questions I've been bottling up. I asked about my job. I asked about these "special talents". I asked about other reapers. I asked about almost everything. I could tell Shadow was trying hard to keep up.

"Okay, okay!" Shadow stopped me. "How about we go to the park, and I'll tell you everything of my knowledge." he chuckled a bit.

I chuckled too. In some weird way, I felt connected to Shadow. Did he feel the same? I left myself a mental note to ask him about it later. I followed him to the park, but just as we arrived their, I heard yelling and the muffled sound of curses. I tugged Shadows sleeve and pointed over in the direction of the sound. Shadow looked at me with a stern gaze, the look of disagreement in his eyes, but I had a feeling I should check it out. I started walking towards it, but Shadow grabbed my arm.

"No." he said.

I looked at him, ready to argue, but then I heard the yelling get a bit louder. Then, I heard someone cry out in pain. No. not someone. Stray. It was Strays voice, I was sure. I broke away from Shadows grip and ran towards the sound.

I rounded a couple trees, and found Stray laying on the ground, a few socs surrounding him. I crouched down next to Stray, and realized something I missed earlier. He was bleeding. I looked at his arm to see a gash, the blood gushing red from the wound.

"Stray!" I gasped. He was laying on the ground, motionless, but his eyes were wide open. I looked into them, and said his name again, but he didn't respond, only staring blankly at the sky. I looked up at the socs, who were already sprinting towards there mustang.

"No! your not getting away." I hissed, then jumped up and started at a fast pace towards them. Amazingly, I managed to get in front of the bastards. They stopped, and the lead one bumped into me.

"Ya socs cant just walk into our territory and stab a grease without a grease stabbing ya back!" I shouted, and pulled out my switchblade. I was surprised at the way I was acting, but I couldn't deny how much I loved the feeling of confidence.

The lead one looked a bit spooked, but smirked anyways. "You? Stab me with that? Not happening." he said, and tried to side step me, but I blocked his path.

"Ya bet I will!" I howled, and thrust forward with my blade, cutting into his side.

He stopped abruptly, and looked down at the cut, completely dumbfounded. He looked back up, before falling backwards, clutching the wound I had impaled. A soc behind him caught him under the arms, and looked at me with hatred. I stared back the same.

"Get 'im!" the other socs yelled.

The socs jumped at me, punching and kicking. I managed to avoid it all, but stopped when I felt a hot pain explode in my shoulder. I turned my head, just in time to see some soc pull his blade out, and kick me to the ground. I started to feel woozy, but managed to keep my eyes from closing just before I saw Shadow hurry towards me.

I had one last thought before closing my eyes. _Today just wasn't my day. _Then, I drifted off into nothingness.


	11. Meet Shadow!

**Ponyboy's POV**

I heard murmuring voices, but I couldn't bring myself to open my eyes. I felt lousy. Like I just got in a fight with the wrong person. Oh wait. I did. Stupid socs. Then I remembered something…Stray. I opened my eyes immediately and shot off the couch like a fired bullet.

"Stray!" I shouted, looking around the room wildly.

Hands grabbed my shoulders and shoved me down on the couch. I sat down with a thump, and turned my head to glare at Darry, my oldest brother who was always too rough on accident.

"Sorry." he apologized. He really wasn't sorry. He never was.

Soda was at my side immediately. "Pone! Are ya okay?" he asked, for the caring brother he was.

I looked at him. I quickly glanced myself over and was surprised to see I had no wounds. I nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine." then I remembered my friend. "What about Stray? Where is he?" I asked anxiously.

Soda shook his head. "He's okay, Pony. Look." Soda pointed towards the hallway leading to our bedroom. I cocked my head to look and saw Stray standing in the hall, looking concerned.

"Stray!" I shouted joyfully. I was so relieved to see Stray was okay. He was, of course, the only close friend I had since Johnny passed. I was determined to keep it that way.

He smiled, the concern replaced with a relieved grin. "Hey buddy. Ya okay?"

I nodded, smiling. "I'm as good as ever." I said, and hopped off the couch, surprised I didn't feel and pain. In fact, I didn't feel any sign of discomfort at all. That's weird. You usually feel the after affects of a brawl. Odd. Very odd.

"I'm glad you feel so revived." a voice said from the corner of the living room.

I turned to see Shadow. My eyes widened in surprise. I had completely forgotten about my mentor. "Shadow?"

He smiled. "You didn't forget about me, now did you?" he chuckled.

I shook my head and chuckled also. Darry stepped in to speak up. "Yer friend came to get us. He fought off those socs and helped get ya back here." he explained. Darry cocked an eyebrow. "Shadow?" he questioned.

I nodded. I hadn't introduced Shadow to anyone yet. "Yeah…" I trailed.

Shadow stepped forward. He stuck out his hand and Darry grabbed hold, shaking roughly. "I don't believe we ever had properly acquainted. I'm Shadow."

Darry cocked an eyebrow towards me, questioning Shadows word choice. "I'm Darry, Pony's oldest brother. This is Sodapop, Pony's other older brother. And that's Stray over there. He's Ponyboy's friend." he introduced everyone.

Shadow smiled. "Nice to finally meet you. Well, I better get going. We'll pick this up tomorrow Ponyboy." and then he walked out the door.

Darry, Soda, and Stray looked at me in confusion. I shrugged. "What?" I asked, daring someone to speak.

Everyone shook their head…except Darry.

"When did ya meet him? Why haven't we heard of him?" Darry fired away with questions.

I held up my hands, breaking him off. "I just met him! He's nice." I said.

Darry still looked unsettled, but he didn't say anything else. Instead, he mumbled something about dinner and stumbled into the kitchen.

Sodapop left the room and into the kitchen, probably to talk to Darry. Stray stayed behind. I looked at him, waiting for some response. He looked back at me, but didn't speak. I was about to say something, when he beat me to it.

"So…" he started. "I'm glad we're okay." he said.

I laughed. "Me too. Want to stay for dinner?" I asked.

Stray looked uncertain. He glanced towards the door before murmuring agreement.

**AN: I hope this chapter pleased you. I know it pleased me! Sorry its short, but short chapters are as good as any! I know that! Please review! **


	12. Guide Book for Supernatural Beings

**AN: I will share one of my secrets with my fans! I got the main idea of this story from the anime, "Black Butler" If you would like to have a better picture of what shadow looks like, he is very much like Sebastian from the anime. ^_^**

**Ponyboy's POV**

"All this time, you've had this book?"

"Yes."

"Then why have you been teaching me? Why didn't you just give me the guide book to read for myself?" I yelled, clearly frustrated.

Shadow shrugged. "I guess I forgot I had that book."

I sighed. "Well, its too late to change the past." I grabbed the book from Shadow, and started on my way home. I had met up with him tonight for training, to find out he wanted me to read this book, for if I do, that I will have a better understanding of the underworld and the aboveworld.

I reached my house, and quietly stepped inside. So quiet, in fact, that not even the highest hearing animals could have detected. When I reached Soda's and my room, I went to my desk and sat down. Soda was fast asleep, and with my ability to sneak around soundlessly, he wouldn't awaken.

I opened up the book to the very first page. _Guide Book to Supernatural Beings_, I read the title mentally. I'm very interested in what I have become, and the "Abilities" I have required. At first, I was curious and a bit afraid. But now…My perspective has changed completely. I have no fear of this anymore. I have accepted my fate.

I turned the pages until I reached the introduction. From there, I continued to read…

"…_This book is not for the human race to perceive. However, if you are one of the following: Angel, Guardian, Demon, or Reaper, you may read on…"_

I read this over once again, and stopped to think. There are others? Other beings beside humans and Reapers? Angels, Demons, and Guardians? Shadow has told me nothing of that. I continued to read…

**Sodapop's POV**

I woke up early that morning, to find Ponyboy sitting at his desk, reading a book. I scrambled out of bed, and stumbled over to him.

"Hey Pone." I greeted. "You're up early." I acknowledged.

He glanced up at me, and quickly closed the book. But not before I got a glimpse of the word, "Supernatural".

"Whatchya reading?" I asked, curious.

Ponyboy shook his head. "Nothing. Just nonsense." he said.

Nonsense? I always knew Ponyboy had a big vocabulary, but I've never heard him say that before.

"Okay." I said slowly. I shifted feet, then turned to leave.

I walked into the kitchen and started preparing breakfast. I tried to get my mind off of Pony, but I couldn't. I wanted to know what was going on with him. He hasn't been opening up to me lately. I remember before Johnny and dally died, that we would sit in bed hours after our bedtime, just talking about nothing and everything. We would share secrets, and talk about girls, and school, and the gang, and cars. It was nice…for a long time. But I can tell that we're growing apart…

Growing apart… That's one of the things I was afraid would happen someday. I can't let that happen to us. I won't.

I scrambled some eggs, and added a whole bunch of jelly on top. I made plates for Darry, Ponyboy, and a little extra, just in case the gang comes over. I spread the plates out on the table, just in time for Darry to walk in.

Darry yawned. "Good morning'"

I smiled. "Hey Darry! Just in time for my extra, special breakfast I see!"

Darry chuckled, and looked at the food. "Extra special? You make this almost everyday." he said. "And why did you put so much jelly?"

I shrugged. "Cause I felt like it, I guess."

Just then, Ponyboy walked in. He took one look at the eggs, and he frowned. "Is this what we have to eat today?" he whined.

I smiled. "Yup! Let's eat!" I exclaimed.

Pony groaned, which made me chuckle. Pony could always make me laugh. Even if he wasn't making a joke.

We sat down at the table, and started to eat. I was done eating long before my brothers were, and when I got up, I noticed the clock.

8:52 am

"I'm gonna be late!" I yelled, and ran towards my room. I scurried around our room, trying to find my shirt. I finally found it, and was heading out the door, when I remembered something.

I wasn't wearing any shoes.

I turned around to head back inside, and stumbled back in surprise when I saw Ponyboy standing directly behind me.

"Looking for these?" he asked.

I grabbed my shoes, and quickly put them on.

"Bye Pone!" I hollered, then jumped down the steps.

**AN: Please take my new poll! Its important to me, of what you guys think of my writing skills. Thnx for reading! Please review!**


	13. Stronger than Darry!

**AN: Sorry for anything that might be religious in this story. I might go there. When I put XXX it means a time skip. Thanx!**

**Ponyboy's POV**

I've been studying about my abilities and the other beings. Its clear to me that this is no game. It certainly is serious.

I meet with Shadow at the park tonight. Its been approximately four days since I had last met up with him. Shadow is pretty nice for a Reaper. As far as he told me, Reapers are usually hostile. I don't want to be like the other Reapers. I want to be as human as possible.

Actually, I still am human…As long as I don't take any souls…

But Shadow told me its almost impossible to not take any souls while I'm a Reaper. It's a Reapers duty to make sure that a mortals life is not too long. At least not like the old days. A long time ago, humans would live at _least_ a hundred years. But things changed.

I haven't taken any lives yet, so I am considered human. But once I take a soul…I'll be a Reaper.

But I won't take a life. I refuse. I want to be human, not some monster.

_Who says I'd be a monster? Shadow looks pretty human to me…_

I waited until I was sure both of my brothers were asleep before I snuck out. When I closed the front door behind me, Talon perched on my shoulder. I was so used to having the bird around, I almost hadn't noticed he was there at all. Talon was a nice raven, but Darry, Soda, and the rest of the gang were still cautious around him. I guess it's because whenever someone besides me tries to pet him, he hisses.

Its odd, but then again, everything is these days.

My walk to the park was not a long one. The park was only a block from our house, so it wouldn't take any more then ten minutes to get there. Maybe not even that.

I sat down on the fountain as usual, and didn't even notice when Shadow appeared sitting next to me.

"How do you do that?" I asked.

Shadow just smiled.

"You've read the book?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Good. How about I take you out for your first reaping?" A pleasant smile spread across his face.

My blood went cold. I didn't want this. I was hoping it would never come to this. If I did this, I would loose what part of me is human. I don't want that.

After a moment of my silence, I looked up at him calmly.

"No." I said.

Shadow looked taken aback. "Why? You need to. You know what would happen if you didn't. Please Ponyboy. Don't let it come to that. No Reaper wants the punishment." Shadow pleaded.

I shook my head. "No. if I do this, I wouldn't be human anymore." I said.

Shadow nodded. "That's true…" he trailed off.

I looked at my Guide. "What? What is it?" I asked.

Shadow looked down. "I didn't want it to come to this but…"

"Yeah? What is it?" I was getting annoyed.

Shadow sighed. "If you don't reap, you don't live." he said.

"What?" I asked. What does that mean? This is confusing.

"If you do not take souls, then you will not be able to live. You have to reap to keep alive. If you do not take souls like you are supposed to, you will slowly fade away…" he sighed.

This is something new.

"Why haven't you told me before?" I nearly screamed.

Shadow looked up. "I didn't think you would need me to tell you. Its in the book. In section 12 of the consequence chapter."

Oh. I faked a laugh. "Oh. Right. Yeah. I remember reading that…" I smiled, trying to show Shadow I had read the entire book. (When, in reality, I hadn't even gotten that far.)

Shadow looked at me skeptically. "…You hadn't read the book, have you?"

"No…" I said, defeated. "At least, not all of it."

Shadow sighed. "Its fine. I want you to read the whole book before we meet up again. But remember, you must take a soul soon. Rumor has it that your on the list."

"The list?" I asked.

The question hung in the air, because Shadow was gone.

**XXX**

I sat down in my room the next day, and started to read more of the book. I've learned a lot, and its been helping me understand more. Shadow has mentioned to me before that Reapers have special abilities. He's never told me all of them exactly, just the ones I've questioned about. But reading the book, I have found out more about them.

I can walk with no sound. I'm soundless.

I have excellent hearing. I could hear a penny drop from a block away.

I can jump higher then a normal person. So I wouldn't have to use a latter to get on the roof.

I have telepathy. So I could talk to someone with my mind.

I can see in the darkness. At night, my eyes switch into a sort of night vision.

I am stronger then a human. That means I could beat Darry in a wrestling match!

I chuckled. I could win Darry in a wrestling match. This might not be such a bad thing after all…

**AN: Sorry for any mistakes. So how do you like it? I am sorry if my chapters are short. A short chapter is as good as any though, right? Please give me your opinions! **


End file.
